Displaying and viewing digital images on a display of a digital imaging device, such as on a display of a digital camera or kiosk, is known in the prior art, such as Von Wertzeichen WO 00/60545. When the digital image is shown on the display, the digital image may not be properly oriented. For example, the digital image might be displayed upside down or the digital image might need to be oriented sideways on the display. Accordingly, the viewer would need to turn or twist their head in order to view the person in the proper orientation.
Alternatively, many digital images devices allow the viewer to rotate the digital image. Such rotation is typically accomplished by displaying a “rotate picture” button on the display proximate to the digital image. Once selected, the digital image is typically rotated by 90 degrees. Since the image is rotated only by 90 degrees, the viewer may need to select the rotate picture button several times. For example, if the picture is out of orientation by 180 degrees, the viewer must select the “rotate picture” button twice to orient properly the digital image on the display.
While such methods have worked, a need exists for a method to enable a viewer to know the direction that a picture will be rotated, thereby, lessening the exasperation with the rotation process. A need exists for a more interactive process, directly correlated to the image itself, such as using a touch screen that enables rotation on a personalized level.
The present embodiments described herein were designed to meet these needs.